Big News
by Failte
Summary: A fluffy little outtake from "New Arrivals". Allura breaks the news to Keith that she's expecting.


Hi all!

This little ficlet came out rather quickly. I had this idea in mind for a while and I thought I would start it tonight, but I hadn't planned on finishing it so quickly.

This is a romantic little piece of fluff, an outtake from my story "_New__Arrivals_", **not** "_A Long Awaited Love Story_."

Allura breaks the news to Keith that she is expecting their first child.

Enjoy!  
Failte

################################################################################

Allura walked slowly down the hall, wringing her hands, her heart racing. She knew she shouldn't have gone without Keith, but after the disappointment of last time, she was afraid to get his hopes up as well.

Taking a deep breath, she pressed her hand to her stomach, trying to calm her nerves, and walked into the hospital.

"Your highness," Nurse Helene greeted her. "What can I do for you?"

"Is, uh, is Dr. Gorma busy?" Allura asked anxiously.

"No, Ma'am, he's just going over some paperwork. Go ahead into examining room 3 and I'll send him right in."

Allura nodded and shuffled into the examining room. She sat on the edge of the table only to jump off a moment later. Pacing the room, she studied the design of the wallpaper, a pale rose color with blue and grey specks. Stopping, she tried to find her spleen on the poster of an invisible person on the wall beside the door.

The sharp knock on the door had her jumping as Dr. Gorma opened it and walked in. "Good morning, your highness, what can I do for you?"

"Um, I was, uh, I was wondering if we could, uh, if we could do a pregnancy test," she mumbled before hurriedly continuing. "I mean, I know we tried not to long ago and I know it came back negative, but I am pretty sure this time. I'm trying to not get my hopes up, but I threw up twice yesterday and my stomach was off today and I noticed some tenderness," she awkwardly motioned to her breasts. "And, well, I know it's too early to really feel anything, but I swear a felt a flutter of something in my belly. I…I know I'm probably being silly and imagining things, but I can't not know and if I'm not, that's okay, we'll keep trying. Well, not right this second, but we want to have children and if it is meant to be now then it will be and…" She trailed off realizing she was babbling and blushed.

Dr. Gorma smiled kindly, "Have a seat, your majesty, and I'll see what I can do for you. Are you sure you don't want the Captain here?"

She nodded as she hopped up on the table, "I, uh, I…after last time, I don't want to get his hopes up if it isn't true. If I'm not…you know, then I think it would be better if he didn't know I came to see you."

He raised an eyebrow, but nodded and turned to the cabinet across from the examining table to take out a few instruments.

"I'll be back in about ten minutes or so," Dr. Gorma told her, leaving the room with a small vial of blood.

Not knowing what else to do with herself, Allura paced the room. It took six steps for her to get from one end of the room to the other and sixteen steps to walk the perimeter. She lifted her blouse and looked down at her flat stomach, wondering, hoping there was a tiny life growing in there. A little person created by her and Keith. A little prince or princess. What if it was twins? They did run in her family. Her mother had a pair of twin sisters and she had a pair or great uncles or great-great uncles who were twins, she couldn't remember which.

_Won't Nanny be thrilled,_ Allura thought. _A baby to care for.__ But I won't let her be the primary caregiver. I want to take care of my baby, rock him to sleep, be there when he wakes up every morning._

Unconsciously, she rubbed circles over her stomach.

Dr. Gorma announced his return with a quick knock. Allura whirled around to face the door, those ten minutes had passed rather quickly.

The smile on his face was the only answer she needed. Tears welled up in her eyes as her hands covered her mouth. All she could manage to say was, "Oh, oh, oh!"

"Hop on the table, I need to do a quick examination," he told her, his grin growing a bit more.

Shaking with excitment, she quickly clambered onto the table and laid down.

"I would put you at about three weeks along, your highness," he told her fifteen minutes later.

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, "Oh, thank you, Dr. Gorma. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Don't thank me just yet. We need to discuss vitamins, your diet, and exercise. As you progress, you will need to lighten your workload…"

"I will do whatever I need to do, but can we discuss it later, I have to tell Keith." She said, jumping from one foot to the other, excitedly.

He sighed, "I want you back here at some point today so we can go over everything."

"Yes, sir."

Shaking his head, Dr. Gorma laughed quietly, "Go, spread your good news."

"Thank you so much Dr. Gorma." Allura all but skipped out of the office, excited, nervous, and madly in love with the little life growing inside her.

Keith had been at early practice when Allura had sneaked out to see Dr. Gorma. When she arrived back at the room, she heard the shower running in the bathroom.

_How am I going to tell him?_ She thought, pacing the room. _Should I just come out and tell him? I know he'll be thrilled. Should I be evil and make him guess?_

Full of nervous energy, Allura made their bed and straightened up the room, not that there was much to straighten, Nanny usually came in about mid morning to make sure everything was where it should be.

An uncomfortable pain poked at her stomach as nausea tickled the back of her throat. She gently rubbed her stomach and whispered, "It's alright, little one. I'm just trying to figure out how to tell your Daddy." _Daddy.__ Keith is going to be a Daddy and I'm going to be a Mommy_. The realization made her feel giddy and she sat on the edge of their bed.

The bathroom door slid open and she turned to see Keith standing in the doorway, shirtless and wearing faded jeans, rubbing his hair with a towel.

"There you are," he said, smiling. "I came back from practice wondering where you were."

Covering her mouth with her hand, Allura ran into the bathroom and bowed down to the porcelain god.

Keith hurried over and pulled her hair from her face, gently rubbing her back as she was sick. "What's wrong honey?" He asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Allura nodded, her head still in the toilet.

"You're working too hard," he sighed, massaging her neck. "Too much has been going on. Romelle on bed rest, Darcy being shot, the problems with McCormick, planning Paget and Rankin's wedding, the Doom threat, the rebuilding. This has been too much, baby, I should have made you take it easy."

Allura slowly pushed herself up and crossed to the sink. She rinsed out her mouth and quickly brushed her teeth, trying to lose the sour taste in her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Keith asked, standing beside her.

She nodded, gargling with mouthwash.

"I want you to take the day off, sweetie, get some rest. We can't have you sick, especially with Romelle so close to having the baby and the wedding coming."

"No, Keith, I'm fine," she turned to face him, her heart in her throat.

He was watching her with such tenderness and love in his eyes, he was so worried. Tears filled her eyes and her hands shook as she raised them to stroke his jaw, her heart ready to burst with the emotion of it all. "I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you too, Angel," he took her hands in his. "What is it?"

"You have no idea?"

Keith furrowed his brow in confusion and shook his head.

"I love you so much, but you are so thick sometimes."

"What?"

Allura brought their joined hands down to her abdomen, flattening his palms over her stomach. "We're going to have a baby, honey."

Keith's eyes widened and his face paled as he whispered, "We are?"

She nodded, biting her lip.

"We're having a baby."

"Yup."

Letting out a whoop, Keith grabbed her around the waist and swung her around. Planting her back on her feet, he wrapped his arms tightly around her and lowered his mouth to hers.

"How far along?" He asked breathlessly when they broke apart.

"Three weeks," she replied, tearfully.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and took her left hand in his, dancing her around their bathroom chanting, "We're having a baby! We're having a baby!"

Allura threw her head back and laughed, thrilled with her husband.

Stopping suddenly, Keith looked down at her, "Are you okay? We shouldn't be dancing around like this, should we? How do you feel? Come on, you should lie down."

"I'm fine, Keith," she assured him, cupping his cheek with her hand. "I have to go meet with Dr. Gorma and go over everything I need to know, but I'm fine."

"I'm going with you."

"Of course."

"Um," he rubbed the back of his neck, a little unsure. "How come you went and saw Dr. Gorma without me?"

She pursed her lips, "I, uh, I was scared, Keith. I wasn't sure if I was pregnant or not and I didn't want to get your hopes up."

He lowered his forehead to hers, "I want to be there for you. If you get your hopes up, I want to get mine up with you. We're in this together."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Next time we'll go together."

She smiled, "I promise. Next time."

Keith stroked her cheek, his eyes full of emotion, "I love you so much, Angel."

"I love you too," she whispered, a tear escaping her eye.

To Allura's surprise, Keith fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to her stomach through her blouse. She ran a hand through his hair as he started speaking to her belly.

"And I love you too, little one. Your mommy and I are so excited about having you. Now, things are kind of crazy right now, but I promise that I will do everything in my power to make sure you are never touched by the evil of Lotor or Doom. You will only know about love and happiness and fun. Your biggest worry will be whether or not to believe whatever tall tale Lance is telling you."

Allura chuckled softly.

"I may not be the perfect father, but I will do my best to be the best father I can be. Now your mother, on the other hand, is an amazing woman and she _will_ be the perfect mother. She is so smart and classy and beautiful, you are so lucky to have her as your mommy."

Allura fell to her knees in front of him and silenced him the best way she knew how. She broke the kiss momentarily to whisper, "You are going to be a great daddy."

Keith allowed her to push him back until he was lying on the floor, his blissfully pregnant wife on top of him, her hands racing over his chest. "Is this safe?" He whispered.

"Yes, it's safe," she gasped as his cool hands slid under her blouse.

………………………………………………..

"So," Keith stroked her back as she lay on top of him. "Does this constitute the strangest place we've ever done it?"

Allura giggled into his chest, "Well, while the bathroom floor is definitely a strange place, is it stranger than Black's cockpit?"

"True. That was rather cramped, wasn't it? Are you sure you aren't double jointed?"

"Maybe I am," she sighed contentedly. "I can't wait to tell the others."

"I think we should make an official announcement to everyone."

"And then we're going to have to make a statement to the papers and have a reception to announce it to everyone else."

Keith sighed, "What do you say we just enjoy this moment between us for a little while?"

"Sounds good to me."

"So, three weeks, huh?"

She nodded, combing her fingers through the hair on his chest.

"Let's see, three weeks ago would have been, hm, that would have been the 13th."

"Yeah, I guess it was."

A slow smile crossed his lips, "No, I think it was the 15th."

A matching smile lit her face and she lifted her head to look down at him, "So you're saying our baby was conceived on the couch in your study?"

"Yup," he pushed her hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. "It had been our first time together in a long time. With the slaves arriving and everything that had been going on, we had had no time together. I was working on a request to send to the Garrison, asking for help in training our new army, when you walked in and jumped me."

Allura's mouth fell open in shock, "I did not **jump you**! You seduced me! You had missed dinner, so I brought you in a plate and you wanted to thank me."

Keith chuckled, "Any way you look at it, we had a good time and we have been greatly rewarded."

"Yes," she kissed him gently. "We were."

"Your highness, are you in here?" Nanny called out.

"Looks like Nanny has come to do her daily cleaning," Allura sighed.

"Maybe we should tell her now," Keith said as they got to their feet.

"I thought you wanted to wait and tell everyone later, together."

He pulled his jeans on, "Yeah, well, maybe this news will make her like me better."

Giggling, Allura patted his cheek, "Sweetie, she does like you, but the idea that you have had your way with me will not endear you to her."

"But my having my way with you is getting her a baby to play with. And besides, she had to know that we would eventually consummate our marriage." He teased.

Allura buttoned up her blouse and took his hand, "True. Come on, let's tell her the great news.


End file.
